Foz do Iguaçu
foz do iguaçu 1.jpg foz do iguaçu 2.jpg foz do iguaçu 3.jpg foz do iguaçu 4.jpg foz do iguaçu 5.jpg Introduction Foz do Iguaçu is the closest town to the Iguaçu Falls in Brazil, even if the falls are actually 20 kilometres away. It is also part of the triple frontier, with close proximity to Ciudad del Este in Paraguay and Puerto Iguazú in Argentina. While most foreign tourists go to the city to visit the Iguaçu Falls, a sizeable number of Brazilians use it as a base for their duty-free shopping at Ciudad del Este. Location 25°33′S 54°35′W 650 kilometres West of Curitiba, 20 kilometres Northwest of Iguaçu Falls. Across the Friendship Bridge from Ciudad del Este in Paraguay, and across the Fraternity Bridge from Puerto Iguazú in Argentina. Things to Do Other than visiting the Brazilian side of the Iguaçu Falls, there are a number of other activities: *Take a helicopter ride above the Iguaçu Falls *Itaipu Dam *Parque das Aves *Omar Ibn Al-Khattab Mosque (the largest mosque outside the Middle East) *Pop over to Ciudad del Este for a spot of shopping (Duty-Free Zone) Weather The climate of Foz do Iguaçu is sub-tropical, with two distinctive seasons; one humid and hot in the summer and another, dry and cold, in the winter. The city's annual average temperature is 23.8°C, but can be as high as 40°C in the summer (highest) or as low as -5°C in the winter (lowest). The average in the summer is 26.5°C and 15.4°C in the winter. Getting There & Away The city has an international airport, the Foz do Iguaçu International Airport, with frequent connections to Rio de Janerio and São Paulo. Buses also travel from many parts of Brazil to the city. Across the border with Argentina, Puerto Iguazú is served by the Cataratas del Iguazú International Airport, with daily flights by Aerolíneas Argentinas, Austral and LAN Argentina from Buenos Aires. Aerolíneas Argentinas also flies in from Córdoba, Mendoza and San Carlos de Bariloche. Foz do Iguaçu is connected to the east by the BR-277, to Paranaguá, and also to the east by the Friendship Bridge to Ciudad del Este, and to the south to Puerto Iguazú by the Fraternity Bridge. Both the BR-277 and the Friendship Bridge are very busy roads, linking Paraguay to the Paranaguá's seaport. Accommodation There is no shortage of accommodations in Foz do Iguaçu. The more expensive (and often overpriced) tourist-oriented resorts are located along the Rodovia das Cataratas. Surrounded by greenery and recreational areas, they are ideal for families even though many, built in the 1970s, are in sore need of some refurbishing. In Foz itself, you’ll find more basic options geared towards business travelers and Brazilian shoppers in search of cheap duty-free goods in Ciudad del Este. By far, the most luxurious option in town (or shall we say out of town) is the Hotel das Cararatas, the only hotel within the Parque Nacional do Iguaçu. The San Martin Hotel & Resort is closest to the entrance of the Parque Nacional do Iguaçu and right next to Parque dae Aves. Hotel Florençia is another option along Rodovia das Cataratas. In town, proper, Hotel del Rey and Hotel Baviera Iguassu represent good options. Category:Brazil Category:Foz do Iguaçu